


日久弥新27

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新27

27  
边伯贤面对闻姗变得更加心虚起来，在闻姗面前多看一眼朴灿烈也要变得小心翼翼

明明只是他跟朴灿烈的关系变了，其余什么都没变，他们依然做着之前做的事情，依旧上床做爱，但单单加上“谈恋爱”这三个字就让他心里的负罪感一天天加重，无论是面对他跟朴灿烈的爱情还是他们的四口之家，他都像是其中的困兽，明明答应自己不可以贪婪，可是却一天天沉溺其中，好不容易完整的家、心里偷偷喜欢的人都想要握紧

边伯贤他们班上午第四节课是体育课，上午刚下过雨，地面有些滑，天还阴着，做完准备活动体育老师就让他们自由活动，朴灿烈给他发信息的时候，边伯贤正站在西操场的篮球场旁看周晓阳他们打篮球，他对打篮球谈不上喜不喜欢，但是朴灿烈很喜欢，他就喜欢多看几眼，最近听说打篮球有助于长个儿，也开始跃跃欲试

校服裤子口袋里的手机震动了一下，边伯贤看了看四周，找了个监控拍不到的大树后面，拿出手机看到是朴灿烈叫他中午去楼上吃饭

边伯贤这边拒绝的话没打完，朴灿烈又发进来一条 [中午班里没几个人]

边伯贤又把刚刚打好的几个字删掉，回朴灿烈 [好]

下课解散之后，周晓阳隔着半个篮球场喊边伯贤去吃饭，“伯贤！去吃饭了！”

边伯贤走近了几步，提高点音量，“你们去吧，我不去吃了”

周晓阳莫名其妙地挠了挠自己的平头，跟身边同学嘀咕，“不是最爱吃饭了嘛”，转过身跟着同学往食堂走

边伯贤往教学楼走的步子有点慢，下课的时候逆着下行的人群往楼上走挺讨人厌的，他不想去挤，等人少了些才往楼上走，走到四楼的时候朴灿烈正在楼梯口等着他，上半身斜靠在墙壁上像是模特，“怎么这么慢？”

边伯贤走得有点急，吭哧吭哧爬上来，小脸还有点红，“人太多了，我在下面等人少了才上来”

朴灿烈走在他前面，夸他，“还不傻”

朴灿烈的位置正守着后门，边伯贤站在后门边上，往里看了一眼，朴灿烈回头正巧看到他站在门口不进不出眼睛往里扫的动作，“快点进来”

班里确实没几个人，前两排零星坐着几个一边啃面包一边看书的学霸，为了学习可以如此苛待自己的人更不会分心思来关心别人

周诺和陆星正坐在一起吃饭，听到朴灿烈说话的声音，转过头来跟边伯贤打招呼，“伯贤来啦？”

陆星招呼他快点进来，“进来吧”

边伯贤点了点头，“学长好”，他在学校里还是要礼貌的问好

朴灿烈他们班人少，当初李月高一开学的时候就跟学校定了规矩，让她做班主任可以，转学生进这个班必须经过她同意，学校不可以随便塞人进来，所以三年下来，班里也就转进来两个成绩优异的贫困生，挨着墙壁的左右两排都是单人单桌，朴灿烈让边伯贤坐到自己的座位上，又把前桌的椅子拉过来摆在过道上

他把桌子上打包的餐盒打开，边伯贤认得这是陆星他们家餐厅的打包盒，接过朴灿烈递给他的筷子慢条斯理地夹了菜往嘴里送

“快点吃”，他还没学会照顾人，嘴上催促边伯贤快吃，过了两秒又给边伯贤夹了一筷子菜，边伯贤抬头看了朴灿烈一眼，“我不吃黄瓜”

朴灿烈再低头看着边伯贤餐盒里的黄瓜也有点尴尬，这就是边伯贤有声地在控诉他的不称职，他把黄瓜挑出来夹到自己的餐盒里，“记住了，下次不会了”

边伯贤本来就没在意朴灿烈不知道他不喜欢吃黄瓜，第一次听出朴灿烈的声音里掺着没底气的心虚，还觉得挺好玩

教室里除了他俩之外没人在说话，只有偶尔翻书的声音，边伯贤连吃饭都怕弄出声音来，小声跟朴灿烈说，“好安静啊”，他吃完之后把两个人的餐盒收到袋子里，朴灿烈接过来去扔垃圾

边伯贤坐在座位上等朴灿烈，心里又按捺不住好奇心，悄悄地往他课桌里看

朴灿烈回来的时候，边伯贤正双手托着腮安安静地坐在那等他，“困吗，回去睡觉吧”

“是不是有人又跟你表白了啊？”，他清楚喜欢朴灿烈的人有很多，以前不是不在乎，只是偷偷地吃没名没分的醋

“没有啊”，朴灿烈把椅子拉到边伯贤身边，跟边伯贤并排坐在一起

“你不要骗我了”

朴灿烈被他逗笑了，这种情况他还是第一次遇到，“我没骗你”

边伯贤见他还嘴硬，“你骗我干什么呀，表白就表白吧”，越说越急，声音也变大了些，他自己意识到之后顿了顿，用尽量小的声音说，“我又没说不能让别人也喜欢你”，说完之后从朴灿烈的课桌里拿出一块包装精美的巧克力，把证据摆在书桌上，等着朴灿烈给他解释

“这是林昊淼给的”

朴灿烈见边伯贤不说话，接着给他解释，“他谈恋爱了，我们两个班一人一份，周诺和陆星也有，不信你去问问”

“我不问”，边伯贤不会问，显得他小家子气，而且他也不清楚陆星和周诺到底是怎么定位他和朴灿烈的关系的，他不想自己成为别人眼中的傻子

朴灿烈把巧克力放到边伯贤手里，“给你吃了”

边伯贤又放回课桌上，“我不要”

朴灿烈掰着边伯贤的肩膀让他坐正了跟自己面对面，“为什么不要”，身体前倾着凑近边伯贤，边伯贤躲闪着后背紧紧贴到墙面上，无路可退，他听到朴灿烈带着愉悦的语气问他，“你吃醋了？”

边伯贤耳朵尖冒着红，教室里还有其他人在，只要一回头就能看到他们之间的暧昧，而且很可能会有吃完午饭回来的学生突然进来，他被朴灿烈圈着，逃不掉，葱白的手指拉着朴灿烈的衬衫前襟

朴灿烈的手顺着宽松的校服下摆钻进衣服里，边伯贤整个人吓得僵硬起来，他能感觉到朴灿烈的手游走在他的后腰上，每滑过一寸肌肤就能留下滚烫的温度

边伯贤在朴灿烈耳边小声的让他放过自己，“别弄了”，声音软得勾人

朴灿烈本来只是想逗弄边伯贤，看着他吃醋的小样心里喜欢得紧，现在却被边伯贤似有似无地撩拨着，嘬着边伯贤耳后的软肉，食指和拇指轻轻地揉捏边伯贤左胸上的乳头，边伯贤弓起身子想要逃离朴灿烈的手，却被追着不放，他急得眼睛泛着红

不是来吃午饭的吗，怎么变成了这样，这种感觉像是回到了之前在学校里被朴灿烈玩弄的时候，心里漂漂浮浮着

朴灿烈心里有分寸，没过两分钟就放开了边伯贤，看边伯贤一副失魂落魄的样子，心里又开始反思是不是自己刚刚过分了，抹了下边伯贤的眼角

边伯贤整了整自己的衣服，站起来说，“我回去了”

朴灿烈这个时候就发觉他不对劲了，“生气了？”，这种问题之前他把人欺负到什么样都没问过

“没有”，边伯贤又觉得自己确实小题大做了，学生之间谈恋爱本来就是这样，在安全又不安全的角落里偷偷调情，只不过是因为他跟朴灿烈之前的关系不一样

朴灿烈拉了下边伯贤的手，“周诺？”

“嗯？”，周诺和陆星正一起拿着手机打游戏，听到朴灿烈叫自己，头都没回

“把你们俩那巧克力给伯贤吃”

周诺果真从自己课桌里掏出一块巧克力扔了过来，陆星也挺给边伯贤面子，一边打着游戏，一边走回自己座位，掏出一块巧克力扔了给朴灿烈

边伯贤像个贪吃的小孩，兜里被朴灿烈塞了三块巧克力，“我没骗你吧”

朴灿烈要送他回去，边伯贤不让，“我又丢不了”

他兜里揣着三块巧克力，这大概算是朴灿烈送给他的第二件礼物，第一件是家里那只小猫西西。心里又忍不住有点遗憾，如果巧克力也是特意为他准备的就好了

周日陆星给朴灿烈打电话的时候，边伯贤正在房间里练琴，他俩房门都开着，陆星听着朴灿烈那边钢琴声，“你这什么情况呀，都开始陪对象练琴了？”

“门开着呢”

“行吧，也不嫌吵，下午出去玩？逃课不能在家憋一天呐”

“嗯”

朴灿烈出去都带着边伯贤，一开始是为了羞辱边伯贤，现在就成了习惯，他挂了电话，走到边伯贤房间敲了两下门，边伯贤没听见，朴灿烈就直接进去了，大手覆上毛绒绒的头顶揉了两下，边伯贤这才停下来，仰着头看他，“干什么呀？”

“我下午要出去”

“我也去”，他不想让朴灿烈自己去玩，朴灿烈他们几个常去的地方他再清楚不过了

边伯贤要跟闻姗说他下午想跟朴灿烈出去，他以前没这么紧张过，腹稿打了一遍又一遍，站在厨房门口，怀里抱着西西是给自己打气用的，“妈妈，我下午跟我哥出去玩”

闻姗都没回头看他，切着西红柿应允道，“去吧”，她那天晚上确实吓坏了，后来自己翻来覆去想了想，也开始慢慢相信真的是自己想多了。不得不说边伯贤那天的表现给了闻姗一个很好的解释

边伯贤没想到还能见到傅梦寒，陆星很少跟一个人维持长久的关系，至少边伯贤没有见到过陆星带谁出来玩会超过两次，他带傅梦寒已经是第三次了

打过招呼之后，傅梦寒挨着边伯贤坐了下来，他好像挺喜欢边伯贤的，应该没人会不喜欢无害又漂亮的人，边伯贤已经被房间里的烟熏得难受了，朴灿烈还在他身边吞云吐雾，他又往傅梦寒身边挪了下，“你今天也没课吗”

“有课”，尽量装得云淡风轻的语气里，也掩藏不住主人心里的无奈自白

边伯贤看着傅梦寒，“他们也有课”，这句话是边伯贤用来缓解气氛的，也是一种安慰

陆星拿了一杯酒给傅梦寒，傅梦寒借着陆星的手喝掉半杯，扭过头主动亲在陆星的侧脸上，在陆星脸上留下一圈口水印子

朴灿烈正巧看到边伯贤目不转睛地盯着人家俩人互动，问边伯贤，“你看人家谈恋爱呢？”

边伯贤瞪了他一眼，闹了个大红脸

朴灿烈被他逗笑了，“怎么跟个小傻子似的”

来了易景就要有娱乐项目，杨粒薇不能眼看着小叔子落了单，特意给周诺留了个他会喜欢的款

边伯贤跟着朴灿烈进了房间就被朴灿烈压在门板上，自从上次险些被闻姗发现之后，他们两个就没再做过，朴灿烈也有所顾忌起来，不在家里乱来，朴灿烈的吻来得凶猛热烈，边伯贤被吻得全身发软，等他被朴灿烈带上床的时候衣服已经脱了精光，滚到床上颇有点干柴烈火的感觉

边伯贤下身插着朴灿烈的性器，被朴灿烈腾空抱了起来，他吓得紧紧搂住朴灿烈的脖子，“啊... ...”，朴灿烈抱着他往浴室走，每走一下里面的东西就进得更深一分，边伯贤被折磨得头皮都在发麻，易景的房间比酒店设计得更花心思，浴室里是四面精致镜面的墙壁，边伯贤被眼前的画面吓得僵住，朴灿烈把他放到洗手台上，开始新的一轮顶弄

墙壁的镜面里他和朴灿烈的身体正赤裸着痴缠在一起，这画面太羞耻了，他想要离开这里，可是身体却被朴灿烈钉在了这里，“不要在这里！”

无论他眼睛看向哪里都是他们做爱的画面，正前方的墙壁上笔直的双腿紧紧挂在朴灿烈精壮的腰上，细白的胳膊搂着朴灿烈的后背，下巴垫在宽厚的肩膀上，他被顶弄的上下耸动，甚至开始担心下一秒会被朴灿烈顶下去

左面的墙壁上能够清晰地看清后穴正来回吞吐性器的画面，边伯贤不想再看这淫糜的场景，紧闭上眼睛不敢相信墙壁上那个全身白得染上了情欲的粉，嘴唇微张的人是自己，“啊！啊啊！要坏了”，朴灿烈的性器在他体内不断胀大，柔嫩的内壁摩擦着青筋产生难以言说的快感，边伯贤颤抖着手指去摸他跟朴灿烈相连的地方，确认那里没有被撑坏，这个动作看在朴灿烈眼里却格外色情

边伯贤第一次直观的看到原来他和朴灿烈是这样做爱的，他的身体完全接纳着朴灿烈给他的所有，他想要躲，想要藏，最后也只能努力缩进朴灿烈的怀里，脸埋在朴灿烈的胸口，细细地呻吟

朴灿烈做了两个深顶，下巴搁在边伯贤的头顶上，“乖宝给哥哥生小宝宝，好不好？”

边伯贤吓得直摇头，“我不能……啊……不能生”

朴灿烈让他回头去看他身后的镜面，“你回头看一看，乖宝”

边伯贤不配合，缩在朴灿烈怀里不肯回头，朴灿烈亲着他的耳朵哄他，“回头看一看”

边伯贤耐不住，回头看到身后几厘米镜面里的朴灿烈，即使沉浸在情欲里朴灿烈的那张脸依旧英气俊朗，他听朴灿烈问他“你猜我们的孩子会长什么样”

边伯贤居然真的仔细看起他们凑在一起的脸，心里幻想着孩子的样子，当他意识到这一点的时候，心里慌张无比，他们怎么会有孩子，他生不出来，“你不要乱说”，突然收缩的后穴裹紧体内的性器，朴灿烈被他夹得爽到天灵盖，按着边伯贤用力挺腰操弄起来

边伯贤缩在被子里，他下身黏黏糊糊的，从浴室出来又被朴灿烈按在床上做了一次，身体有些受不住，更多的其实是心里委屈。傅梦寒喝完酒，他问了傅梦寒一个问题，他问，“你喜欢陆星吗”

傅梦寒也高三了，他觉得边伯贤真的是个小弟弟，“我是不是喜欢他没有用，最重要的是他喜不喜欢我”

边伯贤听了觉得他说得在理，拿他跟朴灿烈来说也是这个道理，他喜欢朴灿烈，在因果关系里，这个条件已经是固定存在了，所以这不重要，重要的是朴灿烈喜不喜欢他，有因为不是一定就有所以

朴灿烈从背后亲边伯贤的蝴蝶骨，边伯贤躲了一下，朴灿烈又凑过来，边伯贤这次急了，心里的小火苗也跟着蹭蹭往上蹿，翻身坐起来，扯掉盖在两人身上的被子，朴灿烈被他这一晾也吓了一跳，坐起来问边伯贤，“你干什么呢”

“我干什么呢？”，边伯贤指着朴灿烈，“我还要问你想干什么呢！？”，又意识到自己现在这个样子说这些话一定很可笑，不着寸缕的身体，某个不可言说的地方正一股一股往外流着的东西已经浸湿了身下的床单，边伯贤收回手指，垂着眼眸不去看朴灿烈，“你为什么要和我在一起，为了睡我吗，这样我就乖乖给你睡吗”

朴灿烈被问得一愣，“一开始是”，他知道这样说边伯贤会伤心，但又不想撒谎来骗边伯贤

即使早就已经猜到原因，被朴灿烈这样直白地承认，边伯贤的心还是揪着疼，“我知道了”

“现在和你在一起是因为喜欢你”

“难道你想说，你这是日久生情？”，边伯贤说完之后自嘲地扯了下嘴角，他眼里的潮红还没褪去，看在朴灿烈眼里又可怜了几分

“是日久弥新，你不是你们班的小课代表吗，知道什么叫日久弥新吗，日久弥新之后的下一句你觉得应该是什么？”

“是什么？”

朴灿烈把边伯贤抱进怀里，亲了亲他的眼角，“是弥足珍贵”

边伯贤的心又重新变回了软塌塌的，“你是在跟我表白吗？”

朴灿烈笑了一下，“是啊”，他第一次毫不吝啬地表白，想要告诉他的乖宝不要乱吃飞醋，也不要再担心自己不喜欢他

“你是不是第一次谈恋爱啊，怎么这么会撩人，会说情话？”，他喜欢朴灿烈以来从没听说过朴灿烈跟谁谈恋爱，也偷听过许多朴灿烈没有谈过恋爱的小道消息，但还是忍不住问出口

“是第一次”

边伯贤这下满意了，“我也是第一次谈恋爱，初恋”


End file.
